original_characters_for_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Persephone Argent
Persephone Jade Argent is a former main character on the Teen Wolf series who acts as a recurring character for season 6 and is also a main character on Criminal Minds. She is the daughter of hunters Chris and Victoria Argent and the sister of Allison Argent as well as the niece of Kate Argent and the granddaughter of Gerard Argent. She is portrayed by Australian actress Phoebe Tonkin. In the first Season of Teen Wolf, Persephone and her sister Allison move to the small town of Beacon Hills from San Francisco and she is intended to finish her last year of High School. Unlike her sister though, Persephone is aware of her family legacy and the existence of hunters. Persephone befriends Lydia, Scott and Stiles on her first day of school and learns of Scott's secret. All though she does agree to help Scott with his transformation, she makes it clear that if her family was to catch Scott, she wouldn't help him escape out of fear for her sister finding out. By the second season, Persephone has grown to trust Scott more and eventually helps what would become the McCall pack in battling the Kanima while also helping Allison with her training. Persephone then finds out that her mother has planned to kill Scott and tries to help him which leads to her mother's death. She leaves by the end of season two and does not make an appearance until season Four. In Season four, it is revealed that she has been working with the BAU as an Agent which most of the pack find surprising and is expected to return once she is done fighting the deadpool list. She learns of Allisonś death and eventually breaks down in tears as the rest of the pack try to comfort her about it. While helping the pack fight off the deadpool, she learns that Erica actually survived the attack of the Alpha Pack and she decided to accompany Persephone back to Quantico, Virgina. Persephone and Erica return back to Quantico with Persephone introducing the girl to her team. the two are soon recruited by Jackson and Ethan who break into their apartment and tell them of what is going on in Beacon Hills. She eventually decides to tell her team about the supernatural world. Early History Persephone Jade Argent was born on January 12, 1997 as the eldest daughter of hunters Chris and Victoria Argent. Like her sister Allison, She was kept in the dark from the supernatural world by her parents.Persephone eventually learned about the world, through her aunt Kate whom she and Allison spent a lot of time with while growing up. Her parents weren't happy to know that Persephone knew of the world they tried to protect her from and told her to keep her distance from Kate. Persephone eventually grew curious of the supernatural world, and even though her parents stated that they wouldn't start training her until she was eighteen, Went to Kate for help who took the girl under her wing and guided through the supernatural world. Without Chris and Victoria' s knowledge, Kate was able to train the girl. Chris and Victoria soon learned of what Kate was doing and tried to their best to help their daughter but it was too late as Persephone had already been brainwashed into hating all supernatural creatures. Thankfully for her, Persephone was able to recover from her short lived dark path and decided to "quit" her hunting lifestyle. Persephone was eventually forced to take action once more when she and her family moved to the small town of Beacon Hills this time however with the help of her parents guiding her. By the time Gerard Argent arrived in Beacon Hills, Persephone had already took a notice of the fact that not all supernatural creatures were the same and helped the pack in their various of battles. Physical Appearance Persephone is a strikingly gorgeous young woman with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail, a half up, or rarely, a french braid. She has a tall athletic build due to all the training she has received, but is also somewhat slim. Unlike Lydia and Allison, when it comes to fashion, Persephone has been noted not to actually care of her appearance and usually just throws on the first thing she sees in her closet. However, Persephone has been noted for her signature look of almost always wearing flannel shirts. She usually pairs up feminine pieces such as dresses or skirts, with leather and denim jackets. Due to her hunting and her career as a special agent, she is almost always seen with some type of weapon in her outfits. When it comes to shoes, She usually hates heels and is often seen wearing combat boots. Personality Persephone is a very strong and intelligent young woman who has been described as being " gorgeous but tough as nails". Like all Argents, Persephone has been noted to be stubborn and much more sacrasic than her sister Allison is. Persephone has shown that even though it is hard for her to talk about her feelings towards other people, she is still willing to show that she cares to the few people she actually cares about. Persephone's most notable trait is that she is very protective of the people she loves, including her pack and team, and is also willing to put her life on the lines for those she loves. Persephone prefers to "shot first and ask questions later" and isn't afraid to use torture on people when she needs to all though she usually always feels remorse afterwards but it is unknown if it's depending on the person. Persephone usually doesn't take being insulted or threatened to kindly. Persephone has a love for adventure and enjoys taking walks in the woods. Persephone has a tendency of always calling out people on their mistakes something that can be good or bad. Skills and Abilities * Knowledge of the Supernatural world: Aside from Derek, Persephone has shown to have knowledge and wisdom over the supernatural world and can identify various of creatures after studying them for a few minutes. The McCall pack usually have a tendency of going to her whenever they need help to identify something. * skilled hand-to-hand combatant: as a hunter and special Agent, Persephone is pretty skilled when it comes to hand to hand combat and can take out men twice her size. * Experts Markswoman: As an Argent hunter, Persephone was trained to use various of guns and has a perfect shot. She never misses unless it's to scare someone off. She is also trained in archery but isn't as good as Allison. * Expert Weapons Knowledge: One of Persephone's jobs within the BAU is to be able to identify weapons used by various of unsubs and has been shown to be very good at it too. She usually doesn't have any trouble identifying them. Memorable Quotes Relationships Persephone and Allison (Sister/Sister) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Criminal Minds Category:Teen Wolf